


Fears Within

by Merfilly



Category: Elfquest
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Immortality, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-02
Updated: 2011-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-16 01:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leetah fears one way, and Cutter another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fears Within

The schism in the elves started in the moment Leetah Recognized Cutter. There she was, an immortal child of the High Ones, and he was the lovechild of survival's choice. She was willing to move past the break between them, always hoping that she would find a way to purge the wolf from him, and keep him at her side.

Cutter, true child of the Blood of Ten Chiefs, did not see it that way. The High Ones were no more, and their children dwindled ever fewer and fewer with the turns of the seasons. He might not live forever, but the Memory would, sung and Howled for all time.

That, he thought, was the only true immortality any should think of possessing. When Skywise's choice ran counter to his thoughts, though, Cutter was left feeling confused.

He blamed that on Timmain, who was too much a High One to know the Way. He watched as others wrestled with it, wondering if it was a matter of fear of losing the Way that prompted the Wolfriders to stay as they were.

He came to Leetah, and the question was buried in silence, as they each held their own fears close.


End file.
